Born To Be My Baby
by rockerchick15
Summary: Just a little diddy that came to me while listening to my random playlist :p Umm.. dunno if I got off track or not hopefully not , but that's what reviews are for ! :D So lemme know ! Also, Kayla's my character. & I don't have any rights to the show : ha


Kayla knocked, hesitantly, on the front door. Usually, she would just walk into her boyfriend's house, but this time was different. Now, it wasn't just her boyfriend and his mom inhabiting the house, but also a trio of rockers. The band Iron Weasel.

Tripp Campbell opened the door, smiling. He reached over and kissed Kayla. " Hey."

" Hey," she replied, following him inside.

As she entered the once quiet and peaceful house, she was met with the rest of the band.  
" Hi, Kayla!" the group said, harmoniously.

She waved back, and tight smile on her blood-red lips. Kayla, was in fact, what one would call a "rocker-chick". She was sporting her dark jeans, with a few rips near the knee area, and a Motley Crue fitted shirt. Her long blond hair was let out in waves, framing her face and her bangs cut off on of her bright blue eyes, which were decorated in the jet black eye liner she adorned.

Usually, Kayla would be stoked to know that a rock band was currently living in what she considered her second home. But, as of late, she found it to be quite a pain. The last time she'd spent some actual alone time with Tripp was the two days before the band had moved in and cast Tripp as their new lead guitarist. When she'd first heard that Tripp would be the guitarist, she was so excited for him. Then... things got a little out of control.

She found it hard to make any kind of talk with him, and started to notice that he had less and less time for her, due to rehearsals, gigs, and rock star life in general. Granted, the band wasn't getting half as much publicity as she soon knew they would, but already it was getting hard to handle. Having a father in the music business, Kayla knew how these things worked. She also knew that her relationship of almost six months was deteriorating before her. The night before, while blasting her I Pod in her ears, the song that she and Tripp had once shared started playing. It made her cry. Sitting there, listening to the song "Beth" by legendary band Kiss, made her see that things were slowly going downhill, and she couldn't take it. She figured that the day would come, she just didn't realize how soon. Therefore, she'd called Tripp immediately and told him she needed to see him the next day. Tripp, oblivious to the problem at hand and not aware that moments before he answered the phone she'd been crying, had agreed to have her over and promised they'd be able to talk.

Standing in the middle of the living room, watching the band laugh and joke loudly, she knew that this was a waste of time. _Stupid,_ she thought. _I should have known.._

Tripp noticed her blank stare. He silently got up from the couch, and grabbed her hand dragging her upstairs with him. Kayla came back from her daze, and realized she was standing in the middle of Tripp's room. He sat on the bed, and look up at her, concern filling his eyes.

" Okay, Kay. What's wrong?"

Sighing, Kayla sat next to him, trying to fight back her tears. She bit her bottom lip and stared aimlessly at the ground.

" Well.." she started. Then it hit here. This was is. The end. " We need to talk."

Tripp was watching her, a look of confusion and almost fear on his face. " Yeah?" He urged.

Sighing again, Kayla turned to him. She was taken aback a little by the look on his face. Composing herself, she looked him in the eyes and tried to explain.

" Tripp? Have you noticed that... things seem different lately?"

Tripp glanced at the floor, then looked back at Kayla, intently. " How do you mean 'different'?"

Kayla felt the single tear slip past her exposed eye. Tripp instantly reacted, wiping the tear away and the fear came to his eyes in full forced. " Kayla?"

" Here's the thing. Maybe I'm being selfish, but ever since you've joined the band things have been getting harder for us. Like, I never see you. And when I do, the bands always there. You promise that we're going to get a chance to talk, and we never do. I've swallowed it, but the truth it.. I miss you, Tripp. Things aren't the same."

Tripp knew what was coming. He stood up, and shook his head violently. " Kayla, I know what you're saying, but.."

" No." Kayla began to cry. " Tripp, I can't do this anymore!"

Panicking, Tripp sat next to her, placing his finger under her chin, pulling her face up to meet his. She looked at him, his expression easy to read. It was full of defeat and sadness.

" I can't make you stay," he said quietly.

Eyes widening, Kayla continued to stare at him. He wasn't even going to fight for her. Shaking her head and wiping away the tears, she stood up to leave.

" I'll see you around, Tripp. Good luck to you and the band."

She left Tripp sitting on the bed, and headed to the front door. She was breaking inside, and as much as she hated to walk away, she had no other choice at this point. Even though it was killing her.

A mess, make up running down her face, Kayla made her way to the living room where the band sat silently. They looked up at her.  
" Kayla?" Derek asked.

" Bye guys," she said, smiling sadly at them quickly. " Good luck. I hope you guys get to where you're going."

She continued to the door, her hand on the knob and ready to leave. Suddenly, there were a pair of arms around her waist. She was twisted around to meet hazel eyes.  
" Tripp, what are you-"

Kayla was cut off as lips came crashing down on hers. Shocked at first, she didn't respond.

" Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

" Guys!" Tripp yelled, turning to face the band. " Out!"  
" Okay," the three said together.

As they left the room, Tripp turned back to Kayla. He just stared at her.

" What?" She finally asked.

" I said I couldn't make you stay. But I never said I wouldn't try. I can't let you get away," Tripp said, not tearing his eyes away from hers. " I just can't. I'd be stupid if I let you walk out that door."

A soft smirk met Kayla's lips as she slowly nodded her head. " Oh yeah? Then how do you propse we fix this?"

Tripp grinned at her. " I promise that when I figure something out, I'll let you know."

" That's the best you've got?" Kayla crossed her arms, sporting a full smirk.

" You were born to be my baby. And I, my dear, was born to be your man." Tripp put his arm around her shoulders, and led her back to the couch. " And _that_ works well enough for me."

Smiling and shaking her head, Kayla plopped on the couch next to Tripp.

" Now," he continued. " My mom shouldn't be home for another couple hours, and the band's not gonna come back in here. What do you think we should do?" A devilish grin was on his face.

Looking at the floor, then back at Tripp, Kayla shrugged.

" I have an idea?"

Kayla stared at him, questioning.

He leaned in and kissed her with as much force as possible. Prepared this time, Kayla returned it with just as much intensity.

Tripp pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. " Agreed?"

Kayla gave him a peck on the lips, smiling. " Agreed. God, you're lucky you're adorable."

Not daring to argue, Tripp brushed the hair away from her face and leaned in.


End file.
